Episode 488: Huff the Un-Foot
"Huff the Un-Foot" was originally released on December 2, 2019. Description We want you to come inside of our home - the one we actually share together - to meet our new, government-mandated bird friends. Sure, the audio quality of this show is gonna take a dive, but when you see their horrible, shriveled faces, it's still absolutely not going to be worth it. Suggested talking point: Turkey House, Open the Glottis, Justin's Cooking Class, Neutral Gifts, Bush Squirrel, Thanksgiving Pizza, A Lengthy Discussion of Butch Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are housing pardoned turkeys. It's not going well. They create a TV show: Turkey House. 6:36 - I have a rare condition called laughter-induced syncope, which is a fancy way of saying I faint when I laugh too hard. All the studies I've read say that the best way to treat situational fainting is to stop doing the thing that causes it. I'm not going to stop laughing, so my question is this: how do I tell my new friends they don't have to worry when I suddenly lose consciousness during a fit of laughter? - Fainting Goat Girl 12:25 - Y - Sent in by Tessa, from Yahoo Answers user Collin, who asks: Can a principal have a paper that says "list of student I don't like"? I was suppost to interview the principal at my school and I walked into her office before she did and I saw a paper that said that and it had a list of Freshman, Softmores, Juniors, and Seniors. Right as she walked in she hurried up and took the list and hid it in her desk. 20:30 - It's my first time doing a secret Santa exchange and I got someone that I've only met once. The only thing that I know about this person is they're into feet more than the average person; their job specializes in feet and they don't seem like the type to use standard presents such as candles. Should I embrace the feet thing and get a goof, or is there a special secret Santa ultimate present that I can get them to impress? - Man, I'm Not Sure in Melbourne 33:34 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Blue Apron. Advertisement for We Got This. 38:48 - Y - Sent in by Ethan, from Yahoo Answers user I Am Male., who asks: Before Tarzan learned about humans, why is he the only one who's wearing a cloth while the rest of his gorilla families are naked? 44:06 - Munch Squad - Boston Pizza's Christmas Pizza and Caroling Pizza Box 51:42 - I'm going to need to travel for work this week, and I said I was thinking of driving myself, while my coworker is thinking of flying or taking the train. A coworker who I absolutely can't stand said it would be cost-effective if I took someone with me, pointing to himself. I think I responded kind of non-committally. How the fuck do I shut this down so I don't have an aneurysm during a three-hour drive with this completely insufferable person? 59:00 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user lalalala, who asks: When you catch a frisbee, what are your options? ? 1:00:54 - Housekeeping 1:01:54 - FY - Sent in by Jennette, from Yahoo Answers user Dumpy, who asks: What was the best decade of the 1990s? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck